I Love YOU
by kailay1088
Summary: cast : kai & lay KaiLay lay yang menghindar dari kai yg telah confirm dengan krystal


Lay Pov

Hari-hari setelah comeback monster berlalu semakiin hari hubungan ku dengan kai mulai renggang walau sebenarnya aku kangen sama dia tapi aku tak bias berbuat apa apa , jujur aku mungkin lebih mementingkan egoku walau hati kecilku masih ingin bersama kai.

Kai Pov

Hari demi hari lay hyung mulai menjauh dariku lagi-lagi aku menyakiti hatinya padahal dia sudah kembali ke sini bersama kita anak exo lain nya tapi lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya karena berita ku dengan krystal padahal ada banyak alasan mengapa aku harus bersama krystal ,aku tau aku salah tapi aku bingung untuk menjelaskannya dan terlebih lagi apa lay hyung akan percya pdaku,dia selalu berpikiran aku lebih menyayangi kyungsoo dan sekarang muncul lagi krystal sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan perasaan ini,aku Cuma ingin lay hyung tau aku sangat mencintai nya tapi spertinya mustahil.

Lay Pov

Hari ini lagi-lagi kai mencuri pandang kepada ku , aku tau seperti ada yang dia ingin sampaikan kepadaku tapi lagi-lagi aku menghindarinya melihatnya membuat hatiku begitu sakit aku lelah aku benar benar lelah dulu kyungsoo sekarang krystal dan aku bukan apa-apa ,aku hanya seseorang yg kapan saja dia ingin permainkan tapi sekarang aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya aku tau aku serakah tapi apa salah aku Cuma ingin jadi satu satu dihatinya .

Baekhyun Pov

Aku bener-bener gregetan liat nih anak 2 kenapa sih mereka berdua gak saling jujur aja masih saling syang kai yang terlihat tersiksa karna lay hyung benar benar menghindarinya dan aku tau lay hyung pasti juga punya alasan kenapa baik aku samperin lay hyung yang lagi practice dance "hyung..lay hyung.." "wei…kenapa baek?'' "hyung masih belom baikan yaa ama kai?'' "hmmm…jangan bahas disini yaa ntar dia liat (sambil melirik kai yang ada sdikit jauh di depan mereka sedang latian juga), nanti aja dirumah kamu kekamar hyung aja yaa" "aaaa.. araseo hyung…" tuh benarkan pemikiranku lay hyung pasti punya alasan buktinya dia terlihat sedih tadi kesian mereka sebenernya apa yang membuat kai berpacaran dengan krystal ini aneh…

Lay Pov

Hari ini practice dance untuk lagu baru Lotto dan lusa ada konser exordium di seoul aku harap sajangnim tidak membuatku dengan kai dalam satu project karna bagaimana pun dancing machine utama yaa kami berdua dan uri sehunie.

All Pov

Saat lagi latian dance sajangnim tiba tiba masuk "yak…uri exo..kumpul sini dulu kita rapat buat exordium besok saya mau dengar ide kalian masing masing untuk konser besok mulai dari baekhyun apa idemu ?" "saya sudah latian gym dengan keras sajangnim jadi nanti saya mau buat surprise buat exo l memperlihatkan abs saya kekekeke" dengan muka datar semua member exo melihat baekhyun "yayaya terserah dia saja" sahut sehun "oke ide yg bagus jga itu fans kalian pasti senang karna kita harus melihat dari sisi fans jga kan mereka kira kira akan senang atau tidak,hmm klo sehun apa idemu ?" "sehun pengen bikin stage sama chanyeol kai dan lay hyung" "iya yeol juga stuju ama sehun jadi awal sya ama sehun ngrap dulu abis itu dilanjutkan dengan dance nya kai dan lay hyung abis itu sehun ikut gabung lagi pasti kren jdinya" sahut chanyeol "yaaa… kenapa hyung mesti ikut juga bagus kalian aja yang ngerap gak usah ada dance dance san lah kita kan banyak lagu yang mesti di bawain" sahut lay "gak hyung kalo ditambah street dance akan tambah bagus iya kan sehunie ..?" tambah chanyeol ''iya bener hyung apa lagi hyung jago nya street dance kan di antara kita" sahut sehun "aku setuju kalo ditambah dance bagiku ku juga bagusan ditambah dance" sambil melihat tajam ke arah lay kai menjawab dan lay pun buang muka sambil terlihat cemberut. "oke klo gitu berati itu idenya sehun dan chanyeol yaa bagaimana kalo ide yang lain..? "kalo saya karna saya leader saya ingin ada session seperti biasa buat exo dan exo L saling bicara dari hati ke hati pada sesi kita berbicara untuk penutup seperti biasa " "iyaaa itu haruss spertinya setiap konser harus ada saat2 seprti itunya " kata sajangnim "hmm klo kyungsoo ingin ada sesi ballad seperti biasa bareng baekhyun & chen " " iya chen jga sama kaya kyungsoo idenya" "oke kalo gtu xiumin ada yg mau sampaikan secara kamu member tertua " "kalo saya pingin ada sesi kita lucu lucu macam peterpan di exoluxion gitu " "okee kalo gitu berati udah lengkap semua yaa ada lagi yang punya ide..?" "ah iya yixing mau dance berdua sehun dibawah rintikan air dan nanti kita berdua melihatkan abs kita pada fans di lagu the one & only" "ah oke.." belom sajangnim meneruskan kata-kata nya "kai jga mau ambil bagian disitu sajangnim biar gimana pun kai dancing utama" "aaaah okee okee klo gitu itu juga bagus nanti kalian terlihat sexy fans akan suka itu" sahut sjangnim "dan satu lagi biar gimana pun msti ada stage dance battle saya ber dua lay hyung kami berdua akan menari dengan mata tertutup dan hari trakhirnya kita akan menari dengan topless dan tertutup matanya percaya lah aku yakin fans akan suka itu" sambil melihat tajam kea rah lay kai mengakiri kata2 nya "tapi sajangnim " belum lay melanjutkan "okeh kalo gitu ide itu sungguh brilian kai shi itu dijadiin klimax akan baguss tapi kalian akan ngdance di lagu apa " "artificial love alias cinta palsu" sambil melihat kesal ke arah kai lay menjawab sajangnim."okee fix sudah yaa berate itu smua akan kita jalanin di konser exordium."

Exordium practice

Lay pov

Setelah latian bersama sehun chanyeol dan.. kai abis ini aku akan latian berdua bersama kai untuk artificial love blind dancing tidak tau akan secanggung apa nanti aku bnar benar menjadi kuatir. "okee kelar juga latian kita sekarang tinggal dancenya kai dan lay hyung yaaa" kata chanyeol "iyaa bener yuk makan yuk semua laper nih baeki " kata baekhyun ke member dan mereka meninggalkanku ber dua dengan kai benar benar changgung ck aku harus bagaimana…

KaiLay Pov

"yu kita mulai menurut kamu gimana hyung?" "gak tau ini kan ide kamu yaa kamu lah yg ngarang gerakannya" "okeh kalo gitu klo hyung maunya begitu'' sambil terlihat kesal kai mengarahiku gerakan gerakannya jujur saja aku benar benar tidak bisa konsentrasi."tunggu tunggu gimana" "begini hyung.." "bisa gak sih hyung serius kenapa nanya terus yang biasa nya hyung langsung hapal sekali di contoin" "ini juga hyung serius hyung juga gak tau knapa hari ini kurang mengerti." "oh mungkin karna sama aku kali hyung makanya hyung gak bisa seriuss,kenapa gak suka berdua sama aku gak bisa konsen gak nyaman lagi ama aku aku tau sekarang kamu lebih nyaman ama sehun atau suho atau baekhyun dibanding sama aku,aku bagaikan orang asing stlah kamu pulang dari cina kamu ngindarin aku trus menerus aku tau hyung." "tunggu orang asing bukannya sekarang aku yg orang asing yaa ah tidak bkan sekarang aja tapi dari dulu yaa aku orang asing aku nya aja yg bodoh karna nyaman ama kamu dulu walau aku tau aku cma apa partner dancing dari exo m gak udah ngerti apa yg kamu ajarin nanti aku akan belajar sendiri" sambil nunduk karna air mataku mau keluar aku meninggalkan kai menuju pintu keluar tiba2 baekhyun masuk menghentikanku "yaaaaa kalian sudahlah jangan bertengkar begini dari pda bertengkar begini mending latian yuk aku temenin deh disini kalian tau kan ini buat fans buat shipper kalian bahagia kalian inget kan fans kita adalah segalanya" sambil melepaskan tangan bakhyun sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkaca kaca lay berkata " gak ada kai lay shipper baek ada nya kaisoo taekai atau kaistal shipper " dan lay meninggalkan ruang latian dan kai terlihat frustasi jongkok sambil memegang kepalanya dan baekhyun hanya diam bingung harus berbuat apa.

Baekhyun Pov

Jujur aku bingung liat 2 sahabatku seperti ini "kaiiaah… sabar yaaa lay hyung pasti mau buka hati lagi kok nanti kamu harus sabar kamu harus tunjukin bahwa kamu benar benar syank sama lay hyung" "hyung…udah gak mau sama aku baek dia marah dan aku tau aku benar benar menyakiti hatinya " "nggak kai percya deh hyung msih syank ama kamu dia cma butuh waktu mungkin " "aku harap juga begitu baek" aku menenangkan kai yang begitu terlihat frustasi.

Lay Pov

Aku benar benar lelah bisa bisanya dia marah sebenernya siapa yang tersakiti disini.. kenapa jadi dia yg marah sama aku aku benar benar lelah

Kai Pov

Hari ini lagi lagi aku melihat lay hyung sengaja mendekati suho aku tau yang dia lakukan untuk membuatku cemburu dan jujur saja aku cemburu aku kangen brcanda seperti dulu bersama lay hyung tidak bukan itu saja aku kangen dia aku ingin memeluknya seperti dlu lagi tapi aku gak tau harus gimana lain aku lihat kyungsoo terlihat sedih juga melihat suho hyung bercanda dengan lay tanpa sengaja mata ku dan kyungsoo bertemu dia tersenyum dan menghampiriku."yaa kai ah apa yg kau lakukan " "seperti biasa kamu tau lah yg aku lakukan" smbil menunjuk 2 orang yg sedang asik bercanda "aaah biar gimana pun kan memang ada fans sulay couple" "hahahaha dan ada juga kaisoo shipper yaa kan" "hahahahaa walau mereka gak ada yg tau dibalik itu semua kamu menyayangi lay hyung" "dan kamu menyayangi suho hyung" "kita bisa apa kan kai hidup kita bagai robot" "hmmm aku tau itu" sambil merangkul pundak ny d.o aku menyemangati d.o

Lay suho Pov

"yaaa suho yaaa traktir icing yaaa janji yaa" "iyeeee nanti ah tapi mesti janji msti jaga rhasia aku suka ngisengin d.o karna suka ama dia" "tenaaang beresss deeh tapi suhoshi kamu gak takut dia di ambil kai." "hah" "liat aja suho kan tau kyungsoo ama kai itu nempel bgt" "dan aku juga tau kamu ama kai itu juga nempel sebenernya kan" "hah apaan aku mah cma partner dance dia doank gak lebih dia cma anggep aku temen lagi" "itu pendapatmu tapi suho tau kok bahwa kai itu menyayangi kamu dan kamu akhir akhir ini ngedeketin aku biar kai cemburukan " "hahahahaha ah udahlah ketebak gak asik nih bsok aku deketin sehun aja lah" "hahahaa gpp lagi selama fans senang sini deket deket aku aja lagian aku gak keberatan karna dengan begitu d.o tau bahwa dia bukan satu satunya yg aku kejar" "hah suho kamu jahat ih ksian d.o tau lagipula emang d.o suka sama kamu ho" "percya lah dia suka sama aku Cuma dia gengsi nunjukin sama aku kamu tau dia kan tertutup orangnya." "iya juga sih pdahal dia udah tertutup yaa hoo tapi kamu tau banget yaa sifat dia susah deh emang klo cinta yg jalan, tapiii jujur aku cemburu melihat mereka begitu dekat dengan shipper mereka yg begitu banyak aku seperti bukan apa apa hehehehee." "jangan patah semangat gitu ah cing". Hari ini ntah udah keberapa kali nya aku menghindar dri pandangan kai ke aku kenapa dia masih memandangku dengan cara seperti itu walau jelas jelas dia punya krystal.

Kai Pov

Pagi ini aku bermimpi Lay hyung kluar dri exo dan meninggalkan kami aku benar benar shock di mimpi itu aku tak mau itu kejadian aku harus menahan hyung apapun yang terjdi jangan sampai dia meninggalkan exo karna aku benar benar mencintai nya tapi bagaimana caranya aku kembali dekat dengannya kalo kenyataannya dia terus menghidariku sejak aku confirm dengan krystal aku harus kasih tau dia bahwa semua ini gak bnar.

Kailay Pov

Hari ini seperti biasa exo latian latian dan latian selesai latian aku ke kantin karna lapar saat makanan datang aku memakan nya dengan tenang tiba2 ada yang duduk di depanku "Hai hyung" aku hanya melihat sebentar ke arahnya lalu melanjutkan makan ku "hmm baik lah klo masih marah gapapa kok aku Cuma mau nemenin kamu "aku gak butuh ditemenin kamu bisa pergi" "gpp kalo kamu gak btuh ditemenin aku Cuma pgen dideket kamu aja,gimana enak makannya ?" sambil tersenyum dia melihat ke arahku "…." "dicuekin lagi yaudah gpp mungkin kamu masih marah sama aku aku tidur aja deh" sambil pindah ke sampingku dia nyender dipundaku "kai…aku lagi makan klo kamu bgtu gimana aku bisa makan" "oke baik lah aku tiduran di meja aja sambil liatin kamu" sambil tersenyum dia terus liatin aku makan sampai selesai."eh mau kemana" "udah selesai yaa mau pulang lah" smbil berdiri meninggalkan dia tiba tiba tangan ku ditarik kai "kai… sakit kita mau kemana" dibawa aku ke mobil kai secara paksa dan kai masuk mobilnya "kai…kita mau kemana aku mau pulang" "hmmm kitaaa mauuu keee….taman ria iya kita mau ketaman ria" "kai aku capek aku mau pulang" "iya nanti kita pulang abis dari taman ria oke" sampai nya di taman ria never land kai ajak aku naik smua wahana yang ingin dia naikin dan aku tetap terus mendiamkannya."gimana dah selesai mainnya sekarang aku boleh pulang kan" "hmmm yaudah ayu kita pulang tapii kita makan dulu yaa di name island kamu lapar kan aku tau kamu lapar dri tadi perut kamu bunyi tuh" "hah siapa yang bunyi" "yaudah iyaa iyaa yuk kita makan" tanpa mendengar penjelasanku kai menarik tangan di nami aku makan bersama kai terkdang dia menyuapiku dengan paksa dengan tetap tersenyum pdaku tadinya aku tidak mau menerima suapan drinya dan mau makan sendri tapi kai memegang tangan kanan ku dan terus menyodorkan sendoknya padaku dan mau tidak mau aku harus selesai makan hari ternyata sudah gelap dan banyak lampu lampu di nami island yg nemenin kita aku melihat kai dari belakang kai begitu terlihat senang sesekali menengok kebelakang ke arahku menunjukan lampu lampu indah itu,udara mulai terasa dingin aku tidak bawa jaket dan Cuma pake kaos biasa tiba tiba kai nyamperin aku dan memakaikan kemeja panjangnya kebadan ku dan aku hanya diam saja "kamu tunggu sini yaa aku belikan dlu minuman hangat buat kita disana" aku hanya mengangguk sambil nunduk sambil liat kai menjauh memunggungi ku aku berpikir sampai kapan seperti ini,aku benar benar bahagia hari ini setelah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan dan kenapa kai masih bersikap seperti ini padaku apa yg dipikirkan nya disaat dia sudah punya krystal disana apa ini untuk terakhir kalinya dia seperti ini pada ku karna esok dia kembali mlik krystal apa ini akhir dari cerita kita apa ini untuk perpisahan kita makanya dia benar benar memperlakukan ku dengan baik dengan banyak yang aku pikirkan tanpa terasa air mataku keluar "hyung…" tanpa kusadari kai sudah ada di hadapanku dengan muka kaget dia taro minuman dimeja yang terbuat dri pohon dan duduk disampingku sambil memgang 2 pundak ku "kamu kenapa hyuung…?" sambil menunduk dan terisak "kaiah.. udah ckup kamu baik sama aku hari ini aku gak akan ngindarin kamu lagi mulai bsok aku gak akan egois lagi aku tau ini udah jalan kita biar gimana pun aku namja dan kamu mlih krystal aku mengerti itu aku gak akan egois lagi aku akan menghadapinya mulai bsok udah cukup kamu baik sama aku hari ini aku tau kamu merasa bersalah tapi semua ini bukan salahmu ini smua karna ke adaan membuat kita jadi deket dimasa dlu dan ketika aku berada di cina mungkin krystal mulai mngisi hatimu dan kamu menyadari bahwa ini salah dan kamu menjadi merasa bersalah pada ku sekarang aku mengerti kai kamu gak perlu lagi baik sperti ini lagi sama aku karna sekarang ke adaan nya kamu mlik krystal dan aku harus terima itu dan aku mulai mengerti sekarang maafin atas keegoisanku kai yang membuat dirimu susah akhir akhir ini sekarang aku mengerti dan aku akan menghadapinya." "heii..heii denger tatap aku sekarang jangan kamu bicara kaya gtu sambil nunduk tanpa melihat ke arahku" ku dongakan wajahku dan melihat jelas mata kai yang tajam dan dia tersenyum "udah ngomong dan nangisnya… hyung..aku seneng sekali denger ucapanmu barusan" sambil menghapus air mataku "sekarang…gantian aku yg bicara kenyataannya aku tau kamu ternyata memang benar benar mencintaiku dan aku senang sekali dengernya karna aku juga sangat mencintaimu sayang sekali kamu tau aku sabar nungguin kamu di cina sana supaya balik lagi ke korea dan aku mencoba percya pada mu suatu saat kamu akan bersama kami lagi bersama anak2 exo lagi bersama aku lagi…walau aku taku kamu keluar juga kaya yang lain,selama ini gak ada satu pun orang yg menggantikan posisi mu di hatiku mau itu kyungsoo atau pun krystal" "lalu kenapa kamu pacaran sama krystal" "oke aku jelaskan ini semua buat bisnis sm ent untuk menaikan pamor kita yg sdikit lagi kambek dan menaikan pamor krystal di dunia acting karna saham sm ent sedang trun dan di kalahkan yg famz makanya gimana caranya management untuk menaikan saham karna semakin bnyak nya artis sm di media massa semakin naik lah sham mereka dan aku gak boleh kasih tau siapapun termasuk para member takut bocor dan ketawan bahwa ini hanya settingan." "hah jadi selama ini setingan selama ini Cuma bohongan" "iyaaa bohongan denger yaa mulai sekarang apapun yg diberitakan media tentang aku dan krystal jangan kamu dengerin karna itu smua Cuma berita sampah alias bohong karna Cuma satu orang yg aku syangin dari dlu ampe sekrang yaitu kamu" "hiks hiks untunglah kalo bohong jujur aku gak siap sebenernya ngelepasin kamu tapi aku berpkir klo ini yang terbaik buat kamu aku harus bagaimana hiks hiks" "udah donk jgan nangis kan aku masih mlik kamu sampe kamu ninggalin aku jga aku gak bakal lepasin kamu." "kamuu maah gak bilang aku dari kemaren aku kan takuut aku udah kepikiran bsok aku gimana" "bsok yaaa kamu ama aku tetep kita sama sama sampe semua orang menerima kita " "aaaah udah donk lama2 aku meleleh nih" "gapapa meleleh yg pnting meleh di pelukanku" "ih di mah malah gombal sih udah yuk pulang udah malam" "pulang…siapa bilang kita mau pulang habis ini kita ke penginapan dket sini dan bobo disitu sampe bsok biar gak ada yg ganggu kita dan kamu terus dipelukanku mala mini aku buka bajunya celananya teruuss…" "kaiiiiiii udah udah jangan diterusin aku bisa stress lama lama ngadepin kamu sebentar nyebelin sebentar nyenengin sebentar mesum." "hahahaha tapi suka kaan buktinya tuh ampe nangis gitu" "ih kamuuuu maah ledek aja aku teruss" "abis kamu imut sih jdinya kan aku suka muehehehe, denger yaa hyung apa pun yg terjadi aku Cuma saying sama kamu dan kamu Cuma yg aku milikin sebenernya dan satu satunya.." "iyaaa kaaai aku tau sekarang dan aku syang kamu sayang sekali" "aku tau hyung" setelah dia menyelesaikan kata katanya dia mencium bibir ku begitu lama dan stelah itu kita ke penginapan menghabiskan malam kita disna.


End file.
